1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to communication link sizing based on network calling data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication networks include switching systems that transfer calls over communication links. The size of these communication links must be selected to support future call traffic. Future call traffic must be estimated to properly size the communication link.
The use of Erlang B/C is a current technique for sizing a communication link. Erlang B/C uses complex calculations to determine to the peak busy hour of the peak busy day, and then sizes communication links to support that peak busy hour. Unfortunately, Erlang B/C requires extensive data collection and processing equipment to implement. Erlang B/C also uses complex calculations that are difficult to teach to new analysts.